Star Butterfly & Penn Zero in: Show Biz Butterfly
by Kinghammer Publishing
Summary: In this amped up version of the Looney Tunes classic "Show Biz Bugs". Penn Zero gets jealous of Star's populartiy and tries to best her in a show-stopping extravaganza on stage. Based on the deviation by Maxtaro and his rant on "Star vs the Forces of Evil vs Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero.


**Star Butterfly and Penn Zero in: "Show Biz Butterfly"**

Opening night at the Bijou and everyone was excited to enter and see the exciting show. Just then a limosine pulled and out came the part-time hero: Penn Zero. He walks out wearing a tuxedo suited for tonight.

"Hey Penn!" Penn heard the familiar sound of his best friends and workers Boone and Sashi. They walked over to greet him. "Hey guys!" Penn said. "Great to see you guys made it."

"Yeah, you too! You here to see Star Butterfly in action too?" asked Boone. Penn laughed. "I'm not gonna see the show, Boone. I'm PART of the show! Yep, you're looking at the co-star of this picture"

"That's not what it says up there" Boone pointed to the marquee that said **_THE INTERDIMENSIONAL STYLINGS OF STAR BUTTERFLY (and no one else!)_** Penn was shocked to see this and chuckled in denial.

"Heh heh heh... Probably a typo. It's supposed to say: " **The Interdimensional Stylings of Star Butterfly and Penn Zero** "."

"No, it says " **The Interdimensional Stylings of Star Butterfly (and no one else)** "." Sashi read. Penn tried to stay calm about this and continued. "I'll just go talk to the manager about this." He walked into the Bijou.

"You don't think this is going to effect Penn do you?" Sashi turned to Boone.

"Naw, Sash. I know Penn long enough to know that he's not one to make a big deal out of things" Boone assured. Cut to offscreen at the manager's office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS CUT OUT FROM THE SHOW?!" Penn yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Penn, but you can't argue with the audience. I mean don't get me wrong, your show has potential. But everybody wants to see more magical girls that can travel dimensions" the manager explained.

"But I'm just as good as Star!" Penn added.

"I doubt it. You've had an entire episode devoted to toilet humor." The manager pointed out.

"That was not the point of that episode!" Penn exclaimed. "We were zapped into a dimension that worships toilets. Wait, that didn't came out right. The point is, you gotta let me perform on the show! I have as much rights to be on stage as much as that princess!" Penn begged to the manager.

"Well, I guess we can squeeze you in as one the acts" The manager said

"Ah, thank you sir!" Penn walked right out of the office and into his dressing room that was across from Star's. The door had white-tile sign that had Penn's name on it.

"Okay Penn" He assured himself. "No need to sweat about all this. Your performance will prove you're just as popular as Star." He entered the dressing and walked out seconds later. "There's only one reason for white tile in a dressing room" Penn turned the sign to another side that read "Men".

"And that's it!"

Later that night, the show was about to begin. The curtain rose up and Star and Penn looked at the cheering audience of toons from backstage.

"Wow! What a turnout!" Star exclaimed. She turned to Penn in excitement. "This is so exciting! I can't believe we're gonna perform together!"

"Uh, yeah. Star? Can I ask you something?" Penn asked

"Sure" replied Star

"We're friends, right?"

"Totally! We're dimension travelling pen pals!"

"So you won't mind if I say that why is it that everyone likes you better than me?"

"What?" Star questioned. "Penn, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure it what happens out there. It won't matter." she assured the redhead.

"Right. Thanks Star." Penn smiled

And so out the two went performing their magical dance routine. They tapped to the classical "Tea for Two" act. You can imagine how it went, this is a parody after all. As they left the stage the audience applauded. Penn saw the cheering crowd.

"Wow! Listen to that! They love me!" Penn rushed to bows to the crowd. "Thank you, thank you!" As soon as Penn was on stage the audience stopped cheering. Penn stormed out of the stage and as soon as Star bowed her head, the audience cheered loudly for her. That's when Penn got furious.

"Thank you, thank you" Star blushed. "It was nothing really"

"You can say that again!" Penn entered. "You barely did anything on that stage and yet there going crazy for you! I'd like to see you do an amazing act. Right here, right now!"

"Okay" The lights went dark and the spotlight was on Star as she began her performance. She started with an elegant ballerina routine, the audience was aroused at first. Then colors began flashing around and then Star was dancing like as if she was at The Bounce Lounge. Her awesome dance made the crowd cheer and Penn's jaw dropped at this. Star finishes it off with her dropping her wand like a mic. And with a poof she was then seen on top of a warnicorn as the crowd cheered on.

"Alright alright!" Penn said as he pushed Star and her warnicorn out of the stage. "So you can do magic tricks. So can I!" Penn pulled out his top hat. "You may have seen a magican pull a rabbit out of a hat. But have you seen one pull a DINOSAUR out of a hat?" Penn exclaimed as he pulled out a humongus T-rex from the Dinosaur Cowboy World. The audience ooh-ed at this until the dinousaur ate him and swallowed him whole. "Don't worry about me, folks! I'm gonna go straight to his thighs!" the audience then laughed at him.

"I'll save you Penn!" Star exclaimed as she ran up to the dinosaur and punched it in the stomach, making it spit out Penn. Then, Star caught him and held him bridal style. The audience went wild for Star's heroic feat. Penn grumbled as he walked out of the stage.

In the audience, Sashi was talking to Boone again. "Boone, I'm getting really worried about Penn. He's not taking this whole Star popularity well."

"So Penn's a little jealous of Star, so what." Boone said. "I'm sure he'll get over it. it's not like he's gonna try and kill her or something."

From backstage, Penn could only watch as the people continued to cheer for the magical princess. " _So they wanna see Star do some magic, eh?_ " Penn thought to himself. _"Well I'm about to make her dissappear...permenently..."_

Later, Penn was tweaking a xylophone by placing a dynamite detonator.

 _"Once Star plays this note. Instead of a xylophone, she'll be playing a harp!"_ Penn cackled at that thought. Moments later it was time for Star to perform.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen. I will now perform "Those Endearing Young Charms on the xylophone." Star began to play the song as Penn covered his ears for the upcoming explosion. But Star hit a faulty note at the end. "Hmm, now that didn't sound right."

"Of course it didn't! Play it again!" Penn shouted from backstage. So Star played the tune again but hit the wrong note again. Enraged, Penn went over to the stage to correct Star. "No! No, dang it! It's supposed to go like this!" Penn played the correct tune and triggered the explosion leaving him in a smoldered mess. (exploding piano gag LOL! XD)

The show continued as Star continued to demonstrate her magic to the audience, putting on a spectacualr show.

"Narhwal Blast! Dolphin Disco Blast! Spider With A Top Hat!" she made various creatures appear and the crowd to continued to applaud.

"Man! That is one butt kickin' princess!" said Chicken

"Ya don't see Penn Zero doing that, that's for sure!" Mr. Krabs added

"Speaking of, where is Penn?" Sashi questioned. "I haven't seen him for the rest of the night. I'm pretty sure he's still mad at Star."

"What makes you say that?" Boone asked before they heard Penn scream: "ENOUGH!" Soon all eyes were on Penn who was hopping mad.

"Penn what's wrong?" Star asked

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" Penn screamed."All night people didn't even know I existed! They were more excited to see you and your parlour tricks! I've had it! I hate it! And I hate YOU!"

"Penn, calm down. I didn't mean to-"

"STUFF IT! You have forced me to use an act i've held back for a special occasion! Just try and top this, Butterfly!" Penn raced off backstage and returned wearing a devil costume and holding a briefcase.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Penn announced "I will now perform act so dangerous that no other performer has dared to pull off: The Exploding Stomach Trick! In fairness, I advise to those of you with weak constitutions to leave the theater for this performance. Lights?"

A spotlight shined down on Penn.

"Appropriate music, maestro?" Dramatic music played in the background and Penn began to do the deadly trick. He first pulled out a gallon of gasoline.

"First, I drink a generous portion of gasloline." Penn drinks the gasoline. Next he brought out a bottle of nitro glycerine.

"Then, some nitro glycerine" He drinks the bottle then he moves on to horn of gunpowder.

"A dash of gunpowder." He swallows the gunpowder.

"Washed down with uranium 238." He opens the bottle of uranium 238 and drinks it.

"Shake well." Penn jumps up and down, mixing the deadly chemicals inside him.

"After that, I strike an ordinary match..." Penn lights up a match and holds it up to his mouth. "Girls, you better hold on to your boyfriends. Then I swallow said match like so!" Penn swallows the match and before you know it BOOM! A huge explosion completely destroys half the theater. Luckily, no one was harmed. Star used magic spell to shield herself from the blast. The audience was speechless for a moment before going wild for Penn act.

"Splendid" Pooh said.

"I haven't seen an explosion that cool since Die Hard!" exclaimed Peter Griffin.

"That Penn is more of a star than Star!" Mario commented.

"Let's give it up for Penn Zero!" Mr Krabs cried.

"PENN! PENN! PENN! PENN! the crowd chanted.

"Penn! That was amazing! The crowd loves you! I love you!" Star exclaimed.

"Really?" Penn said from offscreen. "You're not mad that I was tryng to steal the spotlight like you did?"

"Of course not!" Star explaned. "I never wanted to steal the show. We're friends, remember? Popularity doesn't matter to us! We stick out for each other, no matter what people say about whose show is better!"

"Wow, Star. Thanks. And I'm sorry I got a little crazy back there"

"Don't apologize for that! You gotta do that trick again!" Star squealed.

"I wish I could Star, but I can't" Penn said revealing that he is now a ghost and is ascending into heaven. "You can only do The Exploding Stomach Trick ONCE." The audience laughed with him on that.

"See Sash, I told ya. Penn's gonna be just fine." Boone said. Sashi could only rolled her eyes at Boone's response.

 **THE END**


End file.
